Olor
by Chio-san
Summary: Todo cambia tras la muerte de Boyd.


**Olor**

**Fandom: **Teen Wolf

**Pareja: **Derek / Stiles

**Advertencias**: pre-slash.

**Resumen: **Todo cambia tras la muerte de Boyd.

* * *

_**Olor **__- __sensación resultante de la recepción de un estímulo por el sistema sensorial olfativo._

**I**

Boyd muere atravesado por las garras de Derek.

El alfa siente como la sangre fluye a través de las heridas de su compañero de manada, salpicando el agua cristalina que inunda la habitación. No debería haber terminado así, con un Derek aún más devastado y un Isaac estupefacto observando la escena.

Tras esto no hay nada, Derek no siente nada, tan solo mantiene la mirada fija en el cuerpo de Boyd. Si escucha a Cora llorar no lo demuestra, y si nota la mano de Stiles sobre su hombro tampoco.

**II**

Todo cambia tras la muerte de Boyd.

Cora está más callada que de costumbre, la manada apenas ve a Peter (tampoco es que lo vieran demasiado antes, y Stiles duda de que le haya afectado en demasía la muerte del beta), Scott evita a toda costa el tema, al igual que Isaac, quien se ha obligado a sí mismo a alejarse por completo de Derek, y la profesora Blake no ha vuelto a mantener contacto visual con ninguno de ellos.

Y después está Derek, que lleva desaparecido dos días.

**III**

Al principio Stiles no sabe si creer o no a Peter.

Sabe que en la historia que había escuchado hacía varios días podía haber tanta verdad como mentira, y aunque tal vez hace un año la habría tomado como verdadera (cuando no había hombres lobos, ni druidas, ni morían personas a las que conocía día sí, día también), el paso de los meses le había obligado a ser un poco más escéptico.

Stiles no creyó a Peter Hale. Ni siquiera pensó que existiera aquella chica llamada Paige.

Eso pensaba hasta que observó la mirada de Derek días más tarde, cuando pronunció su nombre.

**IV **

Derek volvió a la buhardilla, y aunque parecía que nada había cambiado, que todo seguía igual que antes, con Cora leyendo en uno de los sillones, y Peter ausente; lo cierto era que había cambiado todo.

**V**

Derek no había vuelto a ver a Jennifer desde el día en el que Boyd murió. No se encontraba preparado para enfrentarla, para observar el miedo en sus ojos y responder preguntas.

Dudaba que se sintiera preparado alguna vez.

**VI**

Toda la situación le superaba.

Tantas muertes de gente conocida, tantas personas importantes que se habían esfumado de un segundo a otro.

Erica, Boyd y una interminable lista de miembros de la familia Hale.

Derek era fuerte, era un lobo, un alfa. Pero Stiles pensó que incluso siendo un alfa, todo aquello le superaba también.

**VII**

Derek se encontraba tumbado en su cama, con la mirada fija en el techo, cuando Stiles apareció. No hizo afán de moverse, ni de levantarse, tan solo aguardó a que el chico comenzara a hablar.

(Desde el primer momento en el que fijó su mirada en Stiles, Derek había sabido que el chico era raro. Impulsivo, hiperactivo… y sin embargo, inteligente, pese a que la mayoría de las veces su boca lo traicionaba.

No podía negar que en un principio sintió más curiosidad por él que por Scott, pero eso no era algo que aceptara fácilmente, ni siquiera para sí mismo.)

Derek esperaba que hablara, que Stiles comenzara su incesante parloteo sobre temas poco importantes, pero esto no sucedió. En cambio Stiles comenzó a hablar de forma armoniosa, tomándose su tiempo para pronunciar cada una de las palabras, meditándolas individualmente.

—Sé que necesitas hablar con alguien, y que no lo has hecho desde que has vuelto. Cora está preocupada.

—No quiero hablar con nadie —susurró con voz ronca, y Stiles pensó que aquel sonido se asimilaba más a un gruñido de lobo que a una voz humana.

—Sé que no quieres hablar con nadie, pero eso no significa que no lo necesites.

A veces (y ese momento era una de esas veces), Derek recordaba al antiguo Stiles, al adolescente hormonado de hacía un año, y se sorprendía de lo mucho que el chico había cambiado en tan poco tiempo. Seguía siendo el mismo Stiles, ese chico al que quería golpear cada pocos minutos, pero también era otra persona. Otro Stiles muy diferente (o tal vez seguía siendo el mismo, solo que Derek no había tenido oportunidad de conocerlo a fondo).

Stiles se acercó a la cama y tomó asiento junto al cuerpo de Derek, lanzó un fuerte suspiro y dijo:

—Puedes tomarte todo el tiempo que quieras, pero no me iré de aquí hasta que no hables.

Derek asintió. Sabía que no mentía, y que seguiría a su lado aunque pasaran los días y las semanas. Hasta que Derek hablara.

**VII**

Stiles recordaba los ojos azules de Derek, esos que había desaparecido para dar paso al más puro rojo.

Eran de un tono azul vivo y gélido, y al principio Stiles se preguntó por qué eran diferentes a los de Scott. Ahora, tras haber escuchado la historia de Peter, no necesitaba preguntárselo de nuevo. Derek había matado a la que, muy posiblemente, hubiera sido el amor de su vida, y sin embargo Stiles no había asociado sus ojos con _muerte_ ni siquiera con _dolor, pena _o _angustia. _

Aún ahora, Stiles seguía sin relacionar sus ojos azules con aquellos términos, porque para él sus ojos simplemente eran _bonitos_, y nadie lo convencería de lo contrario.

**VIII**

Stiles y Derek habían pasado la mayor parte del verano juntos. Días, semanas y meses juntos en aquella buhardilla, investigando, preparándose para el momento en que la manada de alfas decidiera atacar.

Habían compartido tanto tiempo a solas (y sin la presencia de Scott) que Stiles había comenzado a dudar sobre la supuesta _ferocidad_ de Derek. Porque tras dos meses en la presencia del otro, lo único que Stiles había sacado en claro era: _pues no es un mal tío. _

**IX**

_Las cosas cambian_, _tu amigo puede convertirse en tu enemigo, y tu enemigo en tu amigo. _

Stiles no tenía ni idea de donde había leído esa frase (tampoco es que le importara demasiado recordarlo), pero tal y como se encontraba ahora, observando a Scott, Derek y Allison conversar y trazar líneas en el mapa, al mismo tiempo que Cora, Isaac y Lydia compartían algún tipo de broma, pensaba que era bastante acertada.

**X**

El olfato de un lobo es diferente al de un humano. La vista de un lobo también lo es. Sus sentidos están más agudizados, y algo que para un humano puede pasar desapercibido, para un lobo es prácticamente un golpe en la cara.

—Hueles raro —dijo Derek, con los ojos fijos en Stiles.

Scott paró de hablar y observó cómo Derek retorcía la nariz de forma cómica.

—¿Yo? —preguntó Stiles, apartando la mirada del mapa de la ciudad que se encontraba en la mesa.

Derek asintió.

—¿Has cambiado de desodorante? Huele diferente…

—A mí me huele igual que siempre —interrumpió Scott, acercando su nariz al hombro de Stiles.

—Vale, esto es raro —Stiles se apartó efusivamente de su amigo, con una mueca en el rostro—. Muy raro, así que parad de olisquearme.

Escuchó como Peter ahogaba una risita desde las escaleras, y sintió que la situación no podía ser más vergonzosa.

**XI**

Al principio es algo sutil, Stiles desprende un leve olor dulzón en lugar de su olor característico (olor a humano, a pizza, patatas fritas y a adderall). Poco a poco el olor se va intensificando, hasta que finalmente es casi insoportable.

—Apestas.

Stiles vuelve la cabeza y le responde un _vaya, gracias_ con aire indignado.

**XII**

Peter observa en silencio y niega con la cabeza, preguntándose cómo puede su sobrino ser tan estúpido a veces.

**XIII**

No es que Derek se acostumbre al olor tan insoportablemente dulce que desprende Stiles, es más bien que a la cuarta vez que Stiles le suelta un _tío, deja de olerme_, él decide que tal vez sea más rentable ignorar el hecho de que _ese maldito olor_ le persiga incluso cuando el adolescente no está cerca.

**XIV**

A veces ve a Stiles hablar con Cora.

Ella le dedica una sonrisa casi imperceptible y Stiles sigue hablándole como si a ella le interesase la _mitología del vampiro_ _y como estos se relacionan con hombres lobo _(es lo poco que Derek llega a escuchar, y tampoco es que le fascine demasiado el tema).

Otras veces es Cora la que habla con Stiles, y lo hace de forma tan poco forzada, como si fuese algo natural al igual que respirar, que Derek no puede evitar sentir una punzada de celos.

**XV**

El olor de Stiles comienza a hacerse más y más fuerte, y sin embargo, nadie salvo él parece notarlo.

**XVI**

Al entrar en su habitación, Derek encuentra una nota de Peter en su mesilla de noche.

_Creo que podría serte de utilidad_, dice.

Bajo ella hay un libro. Sus cubiertas están manchadas por el polvo, y sus hojas están amarilleadas por el paso del tiempo.

_Imprimación, relaciones entre lobos y sus parejas, _es el título.

**XVII**

Scott pasa mucho tiempo con Isaac, y eso es algo de lo que Derek se ha dado cuenta. De esta forma, también se ha dado cuenta de que Stiles pasa mucho más tiempo solo últimamente. Demasiado a decir verdad, y teniendo en cuenta que es Stiles, nada bueno puede salir de eso.

No sabe cómo ocurre, lo único que sabe es que todo empieza con Stiles oliendo a _soledad_, y que termina con el mismo chico lanzándole bolitas de papel mientras sonríe y le da un bocado a su pizza.

**XVIII**

Es raro, pero con el paso del tiempo Derek cada vez siente menos el impulso de arrancarle la cabeza a Stiles (pese a que este no cesa sus intentos de ser insoportable algunas veces).

**XIX**

Derek comienza a pasar las tardes en la habitación de Stiles. Lee sus apuntes de historia, sonríe al ver alguna que otra falta de ortografía, y a veces comentan algo sobre Scott o Isaac.

No es que sea lo más entretenido del mundo, pero hace que el olor a _soledad _disminuya y no inunde las fosas nasales del alfa.

**XX**

Por un motivo u otro, Stiles siempre termina enterándose de todo. Derek no sabe cómo lo consigue, pero el caso es que sabe _todo _acerca de _todo. _Es por eso que Derek ni siquiera se inmuta cuando pregunta:

—¿Puedes cambiar de forma?

El alfa levanta la cabeza de lo que quiera que estuviese leyendo (porque Stiles no tiene interés en saberlo) y le mira transmitiendo un _¿a qué te refieres?_

—Algunos licántropos pueden cambiar su forma y convertirse completamente en lobos.

—¿Debo preguntar cómo has llegado a esa conclusión?

Stiles niega con la cabeza, con una diminuta sonrisa casi imperceptible. Porque _no_, definitivamente no tiene por qué enterarse de que Scott ha estado visitando a Gerard Argent.

Derek vuelve a prestarle atención una vez más a la libreta que tiene en sus manos (Stiles juraría que era su tarea de física).

—Entonces, ¿puedes? —vuelve a preguntar, sin darse por vencido.

—Sí.

Stiles sonríe, satisfecho al comprobar que su teoría era cierta.

—¿Puedo verlo?

—No.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no, y ahora cállate o terminaré dándote un puñetazo en la cara.

**XXI**

Nadie le había preparado para esto.

Cuando su madre le había explicado los procedimientos que debía seguir una manada, ella definitivamente no había pensado en _esto_. Ella había pensado en un alfa, y varios betas, no en dos alfas, dos betas, dos humanos, Peter (porque aún no sabe si podría calificarse como omega, beta o algo más), y… ¿Lydia? Ni siquiera sabía _qué _era Lydia.

Su manada, si es que realmente podía considerarla una manada, era extraña, pero aun así era _su _manada, y Derek nunca la hubiera imaginado más perfecta.

**XXII**

_Stiles ha visto a Lydia besando a Aiden_, es lo que dice Isaac cuando el chico se ausenta de una de sus ya típicas reuniones de _manada_.

Y bien podría ser una tontería, pero Derek sabe que aunque Isaac haya dicho _está bien, no se le veía afectado_, Stiles es uno de esos adolescentes _me guardo todo y exploto cuando estoy solo_, así que coge su chaqueta y lo siguiente que sabe es que está golpeando la ventana de Stiles con una caja de donuts bajo el brazo.

**XXIII**

Derek no tiene ni idea de cómo Stiles ha pasado de ser _ese niñato molesto _a ser… Stiles.

**XXIV**

El libro que Peter dejó en su mesilla de noche sigue ahí durante bastante tiempo. Derek no le presta atención, y el libro no desaparece.

**XXV**

—¿Puedo verlo? —pregunta Stiles una tarde cualquiera.

(Es en una de esas noches fatídicas llenas de sangre y gritos, cuando Derek abandona su piel humana y se convierte en lobo. Todo es más fácil así. Ve mejor, oye mejor, huele mejor, y es más rápido que el enemigo.

Sabe que Stiles lo ha visto, pero ambos están demasiado ocupados intentando que no los maten como para darle importancia.)

Derek sabe a qué se refiere, sabe que quiere ver al lobo, y sabe que por mucho que se lo niegue Stiles siempre consigue lo que quiere, así que por una vez, solo _por una vez_ deja que el adolescente gane una discusión que ni siquiera ha comenzado.

Stiles observa como el hombre que está tumbado en su cama (en la de Stiles, porque ya es una tradición que el alfa curiosee cada una de sus libretas del instituto) va desapareciendo, dando paso poco a poco a un gigantesco lobo de ojos rojos y pelo negro.

—¿Puedo tocarte? —pregunta Stiles, abandonando la silla junta al escritorio y acercándose al lobo.

Derek sabe que no son palabras mal intencionadas ni con doble sentido, son solo las palabras de un adolescente que ve a un _perro _y quiere tocarlo, pero Derek no puede evitar gruñir.

—No te enfades, además, sabes que voy a tocarte quieras o no —dice, sonriente.

Stiles pasa la mano por la cabeza de Derek, sintiendo como sus dedos se entrelazan con el pelo negro y brillante del animal.

Stiles sonríe de oreja a oreja, y Derek piensa que solo por eso ha valido la pena.

**XXVI**

Derek comienza a ojear el libro de su mesilla (_Imprimación, relaciones entre lobos y sus parejas_) cuando Stiles es atacado por una bruja.

(Es una de las sensaciones más horribles que Derek ha vivido nunca. Siente su pulso acelerarse, al lobo que hay muy dentro suyo rugir, y sobretodo, siente el nerviosismo de Stiles; el miedo, porque aunque no esté ahí, aunque esté a kilómetros de distancia, puede olerlo. )

Es entonces cuando se da cuenta. Stiles ha pasado de ser _nadie _ a ser algo importante, y no sabe por qué. No sabe por qué su olor es diferente al de los demás, ni porqué se siente obligado a protegerlo pase lo que pase.

Derek no sabe el porqué de muchas cosas, lo único que sabe es que ese libro tiene algo que ver.

**XXVII**

_Imprimación: _fenómeno mediante el cual un lobo encuentra a su pareja de por vida.

Derek suelta un gruñido frustrado y arroja el libro contra la cama, porque si Peter cree que eso es lo que ocurre entre ese humano y él, está muy equivocado.

**XXVIII**

—¿Stiles sigue oliendo raro? —pregunta una tarde Cora, sin apartar la mirada de su teléfono móvil.

—Sí.

—¿Cómo huele?

—Huele a… —comienza Derek—. Es dulce, no huele como lo hacía antes. Es un olor empalagoso.

Cora sonríe, aún sin apartar la mirada del aparato.

—Tal vez deberías seguir leyendo el libro que te dio Peter.

**XXIX**

—¿Cómo huele Allison para ti?

Ni siquiera sabe cómo ha terminado de esa forma, preguntándole a Scott algo tan absurdo.

—Creo que _bien _es la respuesta —responde Scott, con esa sonrisa bobalicona que se le forma cada vez que habla con alguien acerca de Allison Argent.

—¿Podrías ser más específico? —le pide Derek, tocándose en un gesto de frustración el puente de la nariz con los dedos.

—No sé, huele… —Scott aguarda durante unos segundos, pensando cuál sería la respuesta correcta (o cuál beneficiaría más a Derek)— ¿Dulce?

Scott suelta una carcajada, y Derek juraría que se estaba riendo de su propio comentario.

—Es una pregunta muy rara, pero si insistes, cuando la conocí pensé que olía a algún tipo de dulce, uno empalagoso. ¿Te vale esa respuesta?

_Sí, no sabes cuánto, _pensó.

**XXX**

No era amor, al menos no aún.

Posiblemente aún harían falta muchos años para que ninguno de los dos diera el paso (o simplemente para que Stiles se diera cuenta de lo que ocurría entre ambos).

Harían falta muchas etapas para ello, algunas ya recorridas, otras no tanto. _Tolerancia _había sido la primera, _confianza _la segunda, _amistad _la tercera.

Harían falta muchas más noches en vela, muchos más gritos, mucha más sangre y muchas más tardes en las que Derek acompañaría a Stiles en silencio.

Haría falta un libro dejado _por arte de magia _en el cuarto de Stiles, uno que se titulara _Imprimación, relaciones entre lobos y sus parejas. _

Haría falta mucho más, pero Derek no tenía prisa.

Tenían tiempo, todo el tiempo del mundo.

* * *

_**Es la primera vez que escribo algo de Teen Wolf, así que me preocupa bastante si han quedado IC o no (en una viñeta es facil, en un fic de 3000 palabras no lo es tanto xD). Espero que os haya gustado aunque sea un poquito. **_

_**Criticas, sugerencias, ¿tomatazos? por review, ¡gracias por leer!**_


End file.
